Time Well Spent
by LifeSpark
Summary: I wanted to pretend a little longer. To show him I am not only a stuck up, bushy haired gryffindor nerd. Because I don't know how it happened in such a short time but I was in love with him.
1. The Bar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"One more" I said and the waiter and he looked at me strangely

"Please..." i added and his lips twitched in the smallest of smiles as he left to go bring my drink. I don't blame him that was my fifth drink in a row and i wasn't even tipsy. No wonder he was amazed that a girl can hold this much alcohol. Well my old self would never have but i can cause i am not sure if i am that former self of mine anymore i sure felt different hell even i looked different . No longer i have that bushy mass of moss i called hair but delicate soft and nice curls which are little wavy and are long enough to reach my waist, now the color of red brown. I dress different too, I no longer wear that prude attire i used to wear at school. Instead i wear short, body fitted and lush color formal dresses to work and for evening i tend to wear low cuts and backless dresses plus high heels, as i was wearing now for my date tonight. It was a gray and sliver low cut short dress which reach my knees with matching silver high heels. I wear a lot of make up too. not anything like hookers, no but somewhere between models and politicians if i say so myself. so it was hard to think or even feel like my formal self. The waiter returned with my drink, when i paid him for the last one and the current one but he shook his head and gave the money back for one drink and saying its already been paid for. i asked who bought it and he pointed at someone i couldn't see. but then i saw someone coming towards me. The man had an air of familiarity. And the waiter nodded his head. and i took it that he was the man who bought my drink. The waiter left as he neared me and gestured for me to take my abandoned seat. Taking a seat in front of me himself.

"Thanks for the drink but i'd like to pay for it" i said

"Consider it a gift, and its rude to turn down a gift or to pay for it" said he

Now i recognized him . i cant identify his voice anywhere. this lazy confident and somewhat flirtatious drawl. Of course blonde hair, lanky built and pale complexion and pointed features. If it isn't the infamous Draco Malfoy. oh my GOD he has become more handsome than ever. At this point i hit myself mentally for thinking such a stupid thing. He is a git Hermione remember that. '_Yeah a sexy git for sure ' _a voice in my mind said. I told it to bugger off.

"Bad day huh? i saw you had four drinks before that" he said smirking

"Could have stopped there if you hadn't bought my fifth" I said raising my eyebrows slightly.

He chuckled and my heart skipped a beat. the voice was more seducing than mocking. I managed my features immediately.

"Okay i crave your forgiveness ma'am I can take that drink back if you don't want to have it." He said stretching a hand towards my drink, which he bought but i had no intention to give it back so i snatched the glass away from his reach and he laughed out load and for some reason i blushed.

"I don't give gifts back its rude, just as u point out before" i said when his laughter subsided somewhat. He looked at me and placed a hand on table placed his chin on it. From this position he was looking up towards me . he looked like a model from the magazines my mom have. I looked away thinking why he was engaging me in a conversation. buying me a drink and laughing so easily like he don't know who i was. And the realization hit me of course he doesn't know who I am. I looked at him, he was still smirking and watching me closely. Is he making a move on me? I can't help thinking he would be disgusted if he had any idea who i was. I kept sipping my drink, feeling his eyes on me. I looked at my watch and jumped, it was getting quite late.

"Its getting late, i should go now. Thanks for the drinks again." I said smiling nervously.

he stood up too and leaned in to whisper " May i drop you to the nearest apparition points its one round the corner." even though the low note of voice was because of the statute of secrecy it sent shivers down my spine may be i am drunk i took a shaky breath and i concentrated on the surprise i looked at him to sonfirm that if he know i am a witch then he must know me. But is he still talking to me? what's he palying at? he had the decency to look ashamed

"Um... I saw your wand peeking out of your purse" he pursed his lips.

I gasped and looked at my purse, it sure was.

"So.. You are a witch" it wasn't a question so i just nodded. He offered me his hand. yes definitely he is flirting with me. I thought that he clearly had had more alcohol then me and can't hold it so even though he knows its me he's making a move on me and being a gentleman of course driven by the gin. i took his hand and we started towards the door.

"Do you come here often?" he asked

"No, not really. you were right i did had a bad day so it was the only place i could go before i can go home" i sighed

"Why can't you go home" he seemed confused. And i didn't knew how to explain it seemed stupid now.

"Um so my roommate won't kill me" i ryplied

"why would she do that?"

"Well she set me up on a blind date and lets just say it did'nt went well and since it was a little early to return i came here instead. Just so i can lie about it to her" i said meekly

"What if she found out?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"She wont. She never does." i said looking at the ground.

"Oh so it wasn't the first time tonight " he smirked

"Hey don't judge me , i had my reasons you know" i said raising hand defensively.

"Sure sure" he said in mocking tone.

I huffed. We rounded the corner to apparition point in a small alley. I Stopped on the point an d turned towards him.

"Well thanks for the drink again Mr Malfoy. It was nice meeting you" I knew by then that he doesn't have a clue as to who i am. He looked shocked.

"You know my name?"

"Who doesn't?" i said smirking slightly.

"Okay let me know yours then"

I heard him say as i apparited away.


	2. The Book Shop

A/n: Thanks to everyone who viewed and followed. please review as well. thats my first story so any criticism would be welcome and so will appreciation. My apologies to those who didn't like it and love to those who did. Please review and make my day please. :)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

I was damn tired now and I had a suspicion that Ginny was not even done yet. At first i was thought that I probably deserved it but now i was thinking that Ginny is punishing me not only for the last night but also for every night i ditched her set up dates. That Malfoy damn him, he jinxed my secret. Last night when I returned Ginny was up and she started to question me about the pervert with whom she set me up through her another friend. I answered a little bitterly and fell into the pit of my own making when i didn't seem to recall the name of my date tonight. She went berserk jumping to the real conclusions and well one thing led to another and before i knew it my secret was out.

Oh well.. I tried to tell her the reasons but to no avail. She was so angry that she woke me up at 7:30 next morning. After a hasty breakfast she brought me to the Diagon Alley for a trip of shopping. Well sounds a very grily and cute punishment to give one but if you know Ginny like i do you won't be able to say that. She shops like a shopaholic. She is a shopaholic in fact. For someone who hates shopping for more than a hour or two that's like torture. So here i am sitting in madam malkin's and she is on to torturing me with no mercy.

"Look at these, aren't they adorable." she screamed.

She turned and entered the trying room like she was doing after every five minutes for six hours. Not even caring that i had the most bored expression imaginable.

"This red one is good but i think I should try this pink one first" i heard her say.

"Whatever Ginny just come out already" i whined _again_.

She came out after several minutes.

"whoa" I was surprise that pink dress was worth a fortune and Ginny was looking like a Barbie in it. it was a strapless and ended on her knees. A little puffy. The dress hugged her body well showing all the curves.

"Harry would faint after seeing you in this" I smirked

She blushed slightly but then the lioness was back " Don't think flattering can bail you out. she said pointing a finger towards me.

I grimaced "I am sure it can't. Look Ginny i got your message okay I am wise enough now to never lie to to you, just stop torturing me" i made a face of utmost remorse.

"Alright Minny" I winced at the stupid nickname she used to annoy me "I think this much is enough for you for one day but we can always do it again, you know as long as it takes for the lesson to sink in" she smiled a sickly sweet smile which made me shudder.

"Well so will you be so kind your highness to let us have lunch now. I am famished"

"Yeah I am hungry too. Lets go."

we left the shop and started walking towards a restaurant we liked a lot. Ginny came to halt when we were almost there.

"Oh God I forgot something. You go on I'll get it back"

"No no I'll come with you"

"No Hermione I'll have to buy it, it can take a while, you eat, I'll just be back in a few minutes okay"

"I don't want to eat alone"

"Well then consider it your next punishment" And she was off.

I stood there annoyed and irritated. I huffed and went to the book store at a little distance from the restaurant. I had no intention of going in the restaurant and sit there alone waiting for her. When in the book shop I was not sure i would be able to return. Shelf after shelf of books and I was so absorbed that I didn't even saw him until I bumped into him.

"I am so sorry I didn't saw you there..." I trailed off when i saw who it was.

"Malfoy" I said working on hiding my shocked expression.

"Hello there." He said merrily

"Um hi" i felt a little appalled seeing him positively beaming. with glee.

"You really didn't see me or you wanted to get impinge on me" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I forced out a nervous laugh "No really I didn't saw you" whereas what I really wanted to say was ' as if you little ferret'

"I have a tendency to forget my surroundings when I am engrossed in books" I explained

"Sounds exactly like me. The same reason i didn't saw you was i was colossally immersed in the books."

And again i had to force a smile because I couldn't believe that Malfoy and I had something in common. And I thought I have seen everything after the Horcrux hunt.

"So is there any chance you are going to that bar tonight?" He asked nonchalantly. Translation: Do you have a date tonight?

"No actually and i won't be having any now. Speaking of which I really don't know whether to thank you or hex you because last night my secret got out in open" I said placing a hand on my hip.

"You think I have something to do with. I really didn't tell anyone I swear to Salazar" he seemed confused

"Well you were the first person i told about it and the spell broke or something and suddenly she knew" i didn't knew why I was telling him that.

he look genuinely perplex now "I get the part where you want to thank me because I saved you from any other horrendous evening and another pervert for a date" I smiled at how he seemed to know why i didn't like those were mostly all lechers trying to get laid with a blind date hoping they would never see her again.

He continued "But what I don't get is that why would you want to hex me?"

"Well..."

"Well what. Did it ended badly with your roommate." he asked looking worried.

And the irony cracked me up.

"I am sorry" Giggle " Its just that its far from it" Giggle " I don't know why I am so angry at you" I took a deep breath and looked at him. He was smiling but looked flabbergasted. "I mean its not your fault I don't like shopping that much which was mind you the punishment my roommate gave me. Shopping, non stop for straight six hours. Can you believe it?"

"UNFEASIBLE" Malfoy almost shouted. I jumped in surprise. And several "shh" and "keep it low" were aimed at us. And we both almost unbelievably realized where we were at the moment.

"I believed all the girls are like shopaholic, its in their genetic material or something" he continued at a normal voice.

"Apparently you were wrong" i said feeling a little stupid now.

He exhaled a deep breath " Its incredible how you always leave me with something to think about" He said tapping his chin with his index finger. I must have looked puzzled. He smirked a little. And I thought his smirk was not so bad after all, its kind of charming if you think about it. If my expression was of surprise before it must be of shock this time, but he didn't pointed at it. Instead he continued "Last time it was your identity and your unusual tendency to have five drinks and walk straight in those high heels like they are flats afterwards."

I didn't register his words. I was staring i realize quite pathetically. I knew it was rude but I couldn't stop myself. May be it was because of his eyes mysterious and deep like an ocean. Their color was grey and gloomy like a storm is about to come. Oh God help me I also think its because of his masculine but beautiful face. I forced more like berated myself to look away. I don't know if he noticed but he didn't say anything.

I smiled nervously and tore my gaze away " Yeah its peculiar my shopping phobia , but its not like i hate shopping I like it but for a decent amount of time like one or two hours."

"Now that's more like it." he laughed softly.

"But my name is not that important. Why would you waste your time thinking about it?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good question. Well its quite an annoying habit. I cant stand not knowing anything and you well.. You intrigued me last night."

At that point I literally looked around myself for an Apocalypse. Draco Malfoy the exemplary person for arrogance, obscenity and biggest ego in the whole wide world confessed that I, Hermione Granger a muggle born know it all and bushy haired Gryffindor intrigued him.

I calmed myself by the knowledge that he doesn't know who I really am. But I really don't think he goes around telling random people that they intrigued him.

Hiding my shock into a disbelieving look " Intrigued" I echoed

" Well you could hardly blame me you really are mysterious and... beguiling. I don't know your name . only know that you can hold five drinks and can manage to walk in 4 inch heels afterwards with even tripping once. he grinned "And you are extremely terrified of your roommate, you don't like blind dates and today I discovered that you love books too." he finished with a sigh.

"That is not much but i could hardly find it beguiling" I replied timidly.

"That is it isn't it. That's what is beguiling, the the lack of knowledge that I have about you." he said, looking proud now that he has proven his point.

Suddenly I was feeling scared. I had a weak voice saying all this while inside my head that its wrong. What i am doing is wrong. Nothing would ever come out of this. he is becoming taken up with me and if he found out my identity he will hate me even more he do now and i don't want that. Its not that I could keep my identity a secret and simultaneously be his friend or may be more than friends because i may deny it all my life but i am getting attracted to him may be started liking him. Oh i can't believe it in second meeting - well not really but you know what i mean - I am accepting that I like him, my arch childhood enemy. I was feeling drained inside. I wanted to tell him who I am and at the same time I wanted to run as fast as i can. After a moment's thought i finally decided the later, well not exactly running but going as politely as i can manage without showing my inner dilemma.

I smiled forcefully, I am doing this a lot today. I said "Look I should goo, my friend must be looking for me by now" I turned before he could protest or even say any thing and walked outside and towards the restaurant in record time. I saw Ginny looking around with more bags than se had before. Her walked up to her from behind and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey, where were you" she jumped

"Hey, Ginny can we please go home, I'll fix something" i said rubbing my face with my hand.

"You okay?" she looked concerned

"Yeah I am just tired i want to go home, can we?"

"sure 'Mione" i was glad she dropped the punishment drama.

I apparated with Ginny on my toe to our home in muggle London feeling more tired exhausted and burdened than i care to believe.


	3. The Ministry

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

The moment I opened my eyes I got the feeling that this day won't be as good as I'd have preferred it to be. I groaned and got up to get ready for work. all this whole the thought of "him" chewed up my mind. I was in a really bad mood today and snapped at Ginny twice and spent fifteen minutes apologizing afterwards. and that was why I was running late now. I hurried into the fireplace snapped my desired location and flooed away.

The first thing that I saw when I materialized in a fireplace in the atrium of the ministry of magic was the face of my best friend and the saviour of the wizarding world. He was talking with is fellow auror Terry Boot. Harry being an auror had to come early and can't leave until late. I walked up to him. He saw me and dismissed Terry his saying he'll be back in a minute Terry smiled at me and ran off. so I was left with my best friend's glare alone. I looked at him with tired eyes and his face softened a bit seeing my exhaustion.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a flat voice.

"Nothing just had a bad night." i replied.

"yeah Ginny told me." Seeing me grimacing he continued" I told her it was inevitable. you can't keep up with those losers any more than this."

I looked at him gratefully. "You are still angry at me. Don't you think it's about time you forget it Harry?'' I said hopefully.

"Don't you think it's about time you let go of the past Hermione?" He mimicked my tone.

I scold once again as I did every time he mentions this. He knew I am still not going to back down so he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

How about we talk about this later..." He said.

"How about we don't?" I chiseled.

"I'll try to come by your office by noon. where you'll be by then?" He asked ignoring my interruption and glaring.

"Muggle relations. All day."

He shook his head and bent down to kiss me on the cheek and walked away but not before he gave me a 'I'll be there' look.

Honestly I love Harry like a brother but his over protectiveness and stupid determination to fix everything in my life is getting on my nerves. I knew both Harry and Ginny thinks that my sudden workahollicness and distant behaviour is because of my former best friend and once boyfriend Ronald Weasley's wedding. It was at first. I was really hurt but then hurt gradually turned into anger and sense of abandonment. But really lately it's not about that. Its far from it. Now its just loneliness. I exhaled angrily and started towards lifts. Upon entering I was once again attacked by the thoughts of a former enemy turned crush. I really was in a mess cause his thoughts have never left me since i have seen him and trust me they are far from hatred and animosity i used to have they are terrifying. Bloody erotic, sexy and terrifying. I really have started liking him. In an extremely non platonic way. As if on cue lift stopped and the doors opened and walked in the bane of my existence since last time I saw him. My insides churned upon his sight. He came to a halt as soon as he acknowledged me, his eyes widened and he looked reluctant almost angry. He hesitated but being the gentleman I was sure he was he smiled politely and greeted me all the same.

"Hi. Well pleasure meeting you again." He said quietly.

He looked extremely put out upon seeing me here. He hesitated but entered fully and stood up in front of me facing the door his back facing me. I felt and heard him sigh from behind. I felt ashamed to say the least that even though I displayed a very rude gesture by walking abruptly out like that, he still has the decency to be polite. But that thought too halted me and i wondered when did arrogant, sassy and outright rude Malfoy became polite and decent. I suddenly remembered that I am yet to answer his greeting. He must have thought I don't want to talk so he sighed and said, facing me.

"Even though I've no idea what I did to offend you yesterday but still I want to apologize."

This apology left me stunned but I quickly gathered myself and replied " No' I am sorry. But it was not your doing. I had a lot on my mind.. And I just.. It was rude... I know .. and I am sorry... I really am.." I scolded myself for stammering.

"Oh..." He looked satisfied somewhat relieved

" Its fine, although I would love to know what caused that" He said pointedly.

"Oh its was nothing..." I said, wishing he wouldn't push. Miraculously he didn't. After a long pause I asked. "So... What brings you here?"

"I have a business meeting in Goblin Laison." He answered " And you?"

"I work here." I said smiling.

"Oh I see" was all he said.

The awkwardness was a lot for me. I couldn't fathom why I was acting like that. May be it's because of my earlier realization that no matter how easy i seems he and I can not be friends or anything else. But why I was acting like that towards him, I have no idea. I mean it's not his fault that I am Hermione Granger the epitome of everything he hates. If only I had the strength to tell him how I feel along with who I am would. No matter the consequences. I would leave the decision to him. If he would hate me than so be it. At least my conscience would be the problem was I didn't posses enough strength to face his rejection. And I realized how much strong the feelings I had for him have grown, And it frightened me.

"You know what I thought after you left?" I heard him say.

_No Malfoy I don't, nor do I want to. Its hard enough for me as it is._ I thought. He continued when I said nothing. I saw him watching me in my peripheral vision.

"I thought it must be something i said or did. I cursed blamed myself for scaring you off like that. It happens to me like always and I really couldn't help it. Girls most of the time feels like I am intimidating them and they couldn't' take it. Also I sometimes don't have enough power on my words it's a very old habit. I've lost any chance of being with a very special person just because of this stupid habit. Because I said things to her that were mean and harsh. I hate losing control but after a very long time again I messed up because of this habit. I thought that in order to make you like me I have been a little pushy and intimidating, if I say so myself. That's the reason I thought you took off like that." He was panting slightly when he finished.

My eyes were like saucers and my mouth was open in a shape of big O. I wasn't expecting that. How can he think its his fault when in actuality its mine. He was currently looking down as if embarrassed by his sudden out burst. I managed my features and facial expressions and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up, shocked. I smiled sheepishly and removed it immediately.

"Malfoy" I stared tenderly "It's not you fault as I said before. It was me really. I was worried about something silly"

_well not that silly_, I thought with a small grimace.

"Well you are a little intimidating and pushy" He looked up with a raised eyebrow. I chuckled

"But in a good way I mean your intention were pure, you just wanted to be friends."

_Oh how I wish you were trying for more_. another grimace.

"And about scaring people away, well it's also the story of my life , my boy friend left me because he thought I was dominating him. In IQ, in qualification and in job. He became insecure and jealous. He told me he wants me to sit home and watch his house and his kids when we get married. I refused because my career was my life's ambition I was not going to sit home. He got angry and left me. I too intimidated him according to him. So we're even here I think. We both have that problem." I finished with another simile.

He was watching me intently. I felt nervous under his gaze, waiting for him to say anything.

"We have yet another thing in common. How is this for a chance." He laughed then and I joined him nervously but this time I was not disgusted or perturbed on having something in common with him instead I felt giddy inside on this realization.

"Okay so what department are you in?" He asked when our laughter subsided.

"I work in Muggle relations and S.P.E.W." I told him in a moment of total carelessness. When I realized my blooper it was already too late. Malfoy had his both eyebrows on top of his forehead, a clear sign that he heard alright.

Two at the same time. hmm impressive." He said nodding. " Hey this spew is something Hermione Granger started right concerning house elves. Made the front page. Well the Golden trio often makes front page since fourth year but this made a quite news in wizarding society." He added and I started panicking.

My tongue went numb and I smacked myself mentally.

"Yeah the same one" I managed to let out.

"I remember her from school. She used to be a very stuck up, bushy haired know it all nerd but star student nonetheless. Still like that is she?" He asked still not sensing my panicked expression.

I was terrified of the direction our conversation was taking. Also I was torn upon deciding to whether acknowledge his appreciation or break this nose for the jabs.

"Still like that" I said awkwardly.

He didn't noticed he just kept looking into space with a sneer like smile. I wanted to cry, scream and hex the crap out him at the same time.

Thankfully lifts announced my desired destination and I leapt out with a barely polite goodbye.

I worked and worked the whole day. There were times when in between writing my reviews on my trips the page suddenly becomes foggy and then I had to stop begrudgingly just to clean the tears my eyes and i would again start working as if nothing happened. His words took a tool on me. Knowing he hates me and hearing first hand from him are two very different things. I never let myself take people's opinion in consideration but today it feels like I have failed. If he thinks like that I don't know how many people still take me just by my appearance albeit its changed far from before over the time but what really does my change in appearance matter to those who have already decided who I am without even bothering to get to know me a little better.

Well Ron seems to think that too didn't he?

He said I am a know it all who seems to think she's better than any one. And to think being my best friend he should've known me but he also didn't bother knowing me better he also saw what he thought of me. So how can I expect my enemies to think of me differently.

Who am I kidding? I can't change what he thinks about me. What am I going to accomplish with this so called friendship which not so much innocent on my part. After today's revelations it just became more complicated. Come to think of it why did he confide in me, a person he doesn't even know by name. Why would he trust me. Am I wrong in taking advantage of his trust? Am I making him a fool? He would hate me more because of that.

Well yeah add that to the list of things he'd hate me for.

I sighed when the last of the report ended. My neck was stiff so I rolled it and some satisfying crunching sounds emitted from it. I drew a deep breath and rested my head on the back of the chair, waiting of the inevitable discussion. There was a knock on the door, when I said more like grunted a stiff come in, the door open and Harry walked in. He eyed the stack of files disapprovingly.

"Tired." He asked pointedly.

"A little." I said sleepily.

He fell silent. I could hear his brain working to form a proper way to initiate the talk.

"Hermione umm..." He hesitated.

I straightened my head and raised an eyebrow, which suddenly reminded me of a certain blonde. I grimaced. " Just say it Harry" I snapped.

Well Molly wants you to come to dinner tonight"

"And what does Ickle Ronnickels wants?"

He sighed as if I am being impossible. Well I am, a little bit but can't he tell he's asking too much. Even though it's just a numb tingling feeling i get when I see Ron with his fiancée Pansy but still it will require a lot of effort to go to his wedding, of which I have dreamed about since I was 13 but it's not me whose getting married to him but someone else.

"Look Hermione you can't hide from him forever. You'll have to come to the wedding cause its not only Ron's but also of Pansy's. Remember your second best girlfriend." Harry said suppressing a smirk and failing terribly.

"I know that alright" I snapped.

He was right I can't miss Pansy's wedding she's my best friend after Ginny and the only real girlfriend I ever had who is my age which is why we are terribly close. I can't miss her wedding no matter how much it hurts.

"Don't try to emotional blackmail me Potter" I scoffed and cross my arms over my chest. But then I remembered what he said. "By the way I am not hiding from him, why would I hide from him? I am not ashamed or jealous or anything"

He looked at me for a moment like he's saying that he can tell I am lying. I ignored it and looked away.

"How about you come for a little while and then politely take your leave before or after dinner. Molly would like that 'Moine." He suggested hopefully.

"I can't promise" I said reluctantly.

" Look everyone's missing you 'Moine and even though he doesn't say he misses you too, Ron."

I snorted at this. "Look I said I'll try but I can't promise but I will definitely come to the wedding." I said tiredly.

"Okay fine. I tried. Tell Ginny will you?"

'I will" I laid my head back on the chair's back and closed my eyes. I can almost feel Harry's hesitancy.

"What? " I asked but soon regretted it.

"Are you okay... I mean are you coping up alright?" He asked.

I groaned in a really unlady like way and sit up straight and leaning outward from my chair with the help of my arms and snarled at Harry. " STOP IT WILL YOU?! STOP BABYING ME FOR GOD"S SAKE!"

Harry looked taken aback and scared. I inhaled and then exhaled deeply before saying in a considerably low voice.

"You know Ginny is doing that all the time and it's getting on my nerves. I got paper cut the other day and some tears welled up in my eyes. I called Ginny and when she saw me crying she hugged me never noticing the blood or me holding my finger, and she started cooing me like a baby saying 'Its okay Mione don't cry Ron's a jerk you'll find someone better than him someday, and he is a dolt for leaving you' can you believe it. I mean its been year since we broke up, six months since he got engaged to Pansy and its his wedding in two days and you guys think I am still not over him" I almost yelling at the end.

"Its not that Hermione. Ginny thinks and I agree that it must be hard for you, you know for seeing him moving on so fast. We're just trying to make you feel supported." He sounded genuinely concerned.

I felt so stupid for getting my friend's concern wrong. They were just trying to be there for me.

"Oh Harry.." I got up and went to him and hugged him.

"Just remember no matter what happens you're family and always will be, Molly's words not mine"

"Oh I love you guys."

"Love you too. You know Ron also does in his own way no matter what he says" He said pulling back.

"Sure sure" I said with smile for I knew it was true on some extent.

He left when he was satisfy I am not bluffing about coming by making me swear, I kicked him out when he suggested unbreakable vow.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. My thoughts flying towards not Harry, not Ron, not his wedding, not my love life or the lack of it but only towards a certain blonde slytherin man moving about in the same building. He felt so close yet so far. Almost in reach but so hard to get a hold of. And I wondered if happiness again will slip off my fingers like it did before when I thought my integrity and my ambition is more important than love. Will now I accept that my pride and my ego is not more important than love this time. Will I be able to get my happy ending or will it become some complex paradox of feelings and identities and again happiness will be snatched within inches from my fingers... Again...


	4. The café

**Hello everyone. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the appriciation. That really made my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

I entered my favorite café humming the tone of my favorite song 'she will be loved'. I was prodigiously happy today because i made up with my best friend Ronald today, though we are still awkward but at least we are talking, in fact it happened thanks to his fiancée. I had no intention whatsoever of going to Weasley household since Ron and I broke things up but Ginny and Harry's constant nagging were starting to get unendurable. Ginny spent half of her time today texting me from her room after i snapped her in the living room to stop nagging me and I cursed myself for introducing her to the muggle cell phone. Harry texted too but he was more like doing emotional blackmailing than nagging and I gave up. Ginny squealed when told her and Harry texted back saying he is glad and i am doing a good thing and Mrs Weasley would be pleased.

Well pleased she was. The way she embraced me when I crossed the threshold of the house of my ex fiancé, it left every doubt hanging out here in their garden and I entered without it in the house I spent so many vacations in. It was one and a half year prior since I last set foot in the Burrow and I wondered how did I survived that long without it. I stopped by a few times after Ron & I broke up and stopped altogether when Pansy and Ron started dating. Pansy was usually present at the meals which I was always invited but I avoided going. Because I knew in my presence Pansy would struggle to get the Weasley's attention and it wouldn't be fair to her. Ron made himself clear when he left me that there's no way back for us but the Weasley clan was not of this opinion. They thought we would fall back if they throw us together more often. They tried to drag me sometimes to the meals and it was more than awkward for Ron and I especially Pansy, who was already of mind that she can't replace me in Weasley's eyes. So I forbid them to do this to her and Ron. I wanted them to live in peace no matter how much it hurt me to see Ron moving on so fast but I had to do it.

Some good did came out from the forced meals they made me have at the burrow that Pansy and I became good friends despite our awkward link. Ginny was already in love with her and I did too soon after. What can I say, I think she was hard to dislike when you really get to know her. I was surprised at how much nice she really is when all she did at school was act like a bitch. When I voiced that she laughed loudly and said that it was a requirement and self preservation at its best, and i agreed she did preserved herself from her stupid housemates. If she had been herself, the nice and kind with a hint of cunning and cleverness, she would have been an outcast.

When I arrived at the Burrow this afternoon Ron was already there. I avoided even looking at him. After supper we went to sit in living room, Mr Weasley listening to Cristina Warback and everyone chatting and laughing contently. Whereas Ron and I sit stiff and discontent from being in each others proximity after such a while. After about an hour Pansy stood up and scorned us like kids telling us to drop it and to grow up. I was surprised at her bold move, I mean she was making his boyfriend befriend his ex again. That girl had some balls, figuratively of course. Everyone went quite when she made us stand up and shook hands, it finally broke the tension doing this childish thing and we end up huging and laughing. We never spoke about anything, Ron just said 'i missed you 'Mione' and I knew I can't stay mad at him. It was a good day all in all.

I sat at a corner table near window and sighed happily. A waitress came and took my order and I ordered a latte. I started humming again looking out of the window, when someone sat down in front of me. I caught the platinum gold color of his hair when he sat down from my peripheral vision.

"If it isn't Draco Malfoy again" I said chuckling. Now I looked at him, he look a little smug and a little complacent and couldn't guess why.

"If I was a believer I would say fate is playing a trick with us" He said sounding amused.

"Are you not?" I asked. He considered my question for a moment then shook his head.

"Never had a reason to." Then looking strangely at me he added "Before"

"And now you have?" I asked. I was a little unnerved by his look.

"Our meetings in a very short span of time contradict my beliefs." He said taking his chin in his hand.

"It can be a coincidence." I tried to reason.

"Not very likely, I have never met same stranger twice in my life like that." He gestured between us.

I didn't really understand what he was trying to comply. Was he saying that our meetings are co-occurrence. That somehow fate wanted us to meet like that for some reason. I was unable to wrap my head around this theory.

"May be it is fate, but only trying to make a believer out of you. It doesn't really have anything to do with me." I suggested. Malfoy's and my fate being linked was an idea quite intimate to me.

He shook his head as if he had it figured out quite a bit. "I don't think so. I think whatever it is you completes the equation" he said softly.

I opened my mouth to negate this point but my latte arrived and the waitress asked for his order. He looked at her smiling politely and suddenly I noticed the girl was quite pretty, with blonde locks and pale skin and a perfect figure. No more than 19 years old looking. And I wanted to tell her to get lost. I looked at Malfoy closely when he asked for his earl grey looking for any sign that if he noticed how pretty the waitress is, but saw nothing other than politeness and civility. Somewhat annoyed I cleared my throat and it deverted his attention to me. What was I doing, it was plain childish to do something like that.

Gulping my tasteful latte I inquired "So what brings you here?"

"Why my love for coffee of course" He said sounding like its obvious.

My eyebrows shot up my hairline "You like coffee this much that you can tolerate muggles for it?" I asked not believing him.

"Well coffee is a muggle invention and if I can toletrate something that muggles made than I think I have to tolerate muggle to get it" He said smirking. I took a sip of my coffe so he wont see the heat that crept up to my cheeks.

His order arrived and the lovely waitress placed it with a brilliant smile on her face, making her look more younger and beautiful. I stole a glance at Malfoy who was also smiling and nodding at her. I felt something twitch inside as I felt something close to jealousy of the lovely girl. I loured and put my cup down with much more force than necessary and it produced a sound far more loud than I intended. I was glad the cup didn't broke in half. The bang caused both Malfoy and the lovely girl to look at me instead of each other, of which I was happy, but Malfoy was smirking at me and the waitress looked sheepish. She hastily ran off to do whatever she was meant to do and i was relieved. But the look on Mlafoy's face was making me blush. I felt like an idiot and grabbed my cup to drink my coffee and to save myself from further embarrassment.

Malfoy looked down at his cup. His shoulders shook a bit like he's laughing but I couldn't be sure because when he looked up again clutching his cup he looked serious again.

"So" he started "When I finished my meeting I went to your departments yesterday but i found out that spew is closed for the day and I couldn't find you at Muggle relations because of course I didn't knew your name. But I looked around hoping to find you. Well of course I found nothing more than Potter lurking about, so I dispensed my search there." he looked at me shamefaced.

I was stiff with tension and amazed to discover that he put that much effort in finding me. But I was strained ay the idea of him knowing who I am. I can't comprehend why. Maybe I like the way he treats me anonymously because cause I know that with him not knowing who I am I can be what I truly wants me to see me as. I decided to try and not to snap at him again just because I am disappointed to know that even if someone had sent him to my office he would have believe it was me for he sign on the door would be saying _**'HERMIONE GRANGER' **_in bold italics. So instead I decided to twist his own words at him.

"So you met Harry Potter today. why ever do you do not sound thrilled on meeting a celebrity." I teased.

"Oh don't make me choke on my tea please. The day I would be thrilled to meet Potter would be the day the hell freezes over." He said with a snort.

And I was glad to see the old Malfoy back. I wondered when exactly did I started missing the old teasing and taunting him. But I did.

I smirked at what he would think about hell freezing over when he discovers that he is spending time with the said Harry Potter's best friend. He took my smirk wrong.

"Oh you don't believe me do you." He started but i was giggling by this time "Well laugh all you want but it would never happen" he scoffed and crossed his arms in front of him leaning into the chair, looking like a displeased child having a tantrum.

I sniffled some giggles finally answering him "No I wasn't laughing at you. I was just picturing you asking for a autograph from Harry or maybe even taking a fan picture." I said giggling some more.

He gave a faint smile but huffed "Saying the one who works with and under her favourite celebrity not only in one but two departments" He muttered.

My laugh subsided quickly and my smile altogether vanished from my face. I didn't understand how come we always end up talking about her... I mean me. Oh God I feel you dual identity superheroes. Now I get how much difficult it is. But the matter at hand was of my own personal integrity and self respect not my identification.

"I don't work with he just because of her. I work in Muggle relations because I know muggles and in S.P.E.W because I care about elf rights." I said heatedly.

He snorted "Now you even sound like her."

I was taken aback " Well you wouldn't know how she sounds like. I hear you guys weren't anything like friends back at Hogwarts, more like enemies." I retorted.

He looked lost for a moment there like he's remembering something "She was too loud and loquacious for her own good and sometimes it was hard to tune her out." He said quietly.

I gulped feeling awkward. What did he mean did he used to listen to me from a distance. Well he never spoke to me directly, if ever he addressed me was to make fun of me and to call me off on my blood status. And if I ever tried to talk to him even to insult he made it quite clear that I not worthy of speaking to him. Then why did he remember after all this time that how did I sound like but did not remember how did I looked like was beyond my just when I was about to ask something. He beat me to it.

"What did you mean you know muggles?" Suddenly looking interested and suspicious.

I was surprised by the question so I took my time answering or more like gathering words so not to give my bloodline away "I took muggle studies at school and got an E on it so I made it my subject of research afterwards."

"why?" He asked suddenly in an urgent tone.

"Um" I was uncomfortable. This lying all the time is straining my energy "Thsy fascinate me" yes. There is an good enough reason. I petted myself on the back mentally.

"That much that you took a job concerning them?" He was totally suspicious now. Of what I was not sure.

"Yeah.. So? I fidgeted in my seat.

"Well muggles fascinate me too but you didn't see me taking a job at Muggle relations just because of that" He pressed.

I was surprised by hi confession but the I thought about what he said about coffee earlier and I understood.

"Only because you have your own business to run" I answered with much more confidence than before."

"Well that too but if I hadn't I wouldn't have taken it. May be I'd be an Auror or something like that" He replied.

"Well everybody have their priorities set up don't they?" I quipped.

"You don't understand, What I am trying to say is that" He sounded passionate "Do you have any link to muggles that helped you gain knowledge about them or because it became your fascination."

"What are you on about?" I asked skeptically.

"I mean family or lineage." He asked carefully. looking me dead in the eyes.

"So what if I have?" I became suddenly defensive.

"Are you ashamed of it?" His question caught me off guard do did his tone like he's disappointed in me.

"Should I be?" I refused to back down.

"You should be if you can't own it" He said shaking his slightly.

"I am certainly not ashamed of it" I snapped.

"Then why was the reason behind hiding it?" GOD! he was pushy.

"You wont understand" I said smoothly.

Really now?" I sensed the sarcasm dripping from his words.

No, not really I really don't think you would but I can't take the risk . I thought sadly. He stood up and put a handsome tip on the table for the lovely waitress I supposed with a pang. I looked up to him to see him watching me closely.

"Well good night. How strange it fells doesn't it me leaving before you." He chuckled but became serious with a heavy sigh. "You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"I am not ash-" He cut me off. "Even if you don't. Whatever your reasons were. You shouldn't be ashamed of your blood. Blood, lineage and heritage are nothing with the contrast to the personality , wit and spirit." He smiled at me and left me with a pounding heart.

I was furious. How can HE of all people say that to me. Even though he doesn't know who I am but the beliefs and ideals that he always pursue were the ones that were equal for all muggle borns especially me. I didn't fathom his change of heart and mind. Where were those beliefs when he called said mudblood every chance he got. When were they when he said I should be the next dead muggle born in second year. When were they when his aunt was torturing me when she carved my hand with that offensive term, which still haunts me when I look at it, When he was standing on the sidelines, watching. Where were these oh so mighty views then. Why didn't he helped me that day in his drawing room, when I was screaming and begging. When I was getting punished brutally just because of my 'Blood, lineage and heritage'. No one saw my 'Personality, wit and spirit' then.

I think they were always there at some extent when he lied about recognizing us. But that didn't change anything Lucius identified Ron and Narcissa recognized me from madam Malkin's shop. But that didn't matter it was inevitable, what matters is that if he was even a little bit inclined on helping us he should have helped us physically somehow. after all it was his house. But he did nothing, because he too like his father wanted to remain in Voldemort's good graces and helping his enemy, a blood traitor and a mudblood would have put their already shaken position in jeopardy.

I snorted and let out a chuckle that was equally sarcastic.

You what Malfoy now you have no right to be advising me to never be ashamed of my blood status. Because well ever since I set foot in this world, my blood never did me any good. I constantly had to prove myself to everyone, been called most worst names. I was petrified, tortured and had people hunting me like animals just because of the blood that runs in veins. So you can take your preaching and shove it I know better than to better. I exhaled angrily and left the café leaving the smallest tip.


	5. The Wedding Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"I hate Murial" I heard Pansy say that for the umpteenth time.

"Tell me something new Pans you have said that a thousand times" Ginny said what was on my mind.

We were in the Burrow getting Pansy ready for her wedding. Yes today was the most awaited day by everyone except me. I arrived here in the morning after a sleepless night. I was arsey and quiet ever since I got here and it was obvious for anyone with eyes that I am upset and troubled. And troubled I was because I had the words of a certain slythrin playing in my mind all night and in the end I couldn't get a wink of sleep. His words coming back to me was just a liability actually I was unable to think about anything but him. His voice, his laugh, his smiles and most of all his eyes, his hypnotizing, magnetizing and mesmerizing eyes. I can't help but thinking of them and I was sure if I had had any sleep last night I surely would have saw them in my dreams. Everyone seemed to give me a little space, which was most welcome right now but I knew it was for the wrong reasons. They think it's because of the weddings bells around me, which was far from the truth in actuality.

We were in Ginny's room at the moment with Pansy getting ready and whining about Ron's great aunt Murial.

"She never leaves any opportunity to point out my flaws. I don't have a chubby neck." Pansy sounded vexed.

"oh come on She is like that with everyone. I told you what she said about Hermione's ankles and she calls me scarlet. Don't mind her." Ginny consoled her.

"If Molly didn't have blackmailed me by going on and on about family tradition I would never have borrowed her tiara at any cost." She stomped a foot and it made me remember her blonde housemate more if that were even possible.

Speaking of which I wonder if he's coming. Last time I heard from Ginny only Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were coming. Ron was against inviting him and he and Pansy were arguing on it, they hadn't had decide anything. So I wasn't sure what to expect today.

"Pansy, Is Malfoy coming?" I asked casually.

Pansy and Ginny both froze in whatever they were doing I wasn't paying any attention to it. I shot them a questioning look an Pansy cleared her throat managing to unfreeze Ginny with the sound.

"Well I don't know. I did sent him an invitation much to Ron's dismay but he didn't respond so I doubt it." She said looking at me disbelievingly in the reflection in the mirror in front of which she was standing, setting her tiara I noticed now.

"You spoke after an hour and only to ask whether or not Malfoy will be coming." Ginny said in a skeptical voice.

I was saved to answer when Tulip Parkinson entered the room saying "He's already here." She eyed me strangely. I didn't notice because I was having a inward panic attack. Blimey he's here, now he'll know who I am. Then I noticed Tulip silently watching me with a look of knowing and confusion. I frowned at her. She was Pansy's sister and if I ever saw two sisters different from each other it was the Parkinson sisters. They both look mostly alike in appearance with an exception of eyes. Where Pansy had blue orbs, Tulip had brown. She had an air of curious eeriness. She was quite unlike her sister and a lot smarter too not that Pansy was stupid but where Pansy was slytherin smart Tulip was ravenclaw smart, which was her house at Hogwarts. Her look was full of knowing anticipation. I frowned and gave her a questioning look.

She cogitated me for a moment then said quietly. "He asked about you." Letting the words be a cliff hanger which seemed to literally clasp my throat constraining my breathing. The first thought that came into my dazed mind was that he knew all along who am I and may be it was some sick plan of his to humiliate me or may be he knew it was me and gave an opportunity to introduce myself in a new way. Either way I was bound to get embarrassed.

"What about me?" I rasped out. Vaguely taking into account that Ginny and Pansy are also listening in.

"Well not particularly. Just in passing." Tulip replied shrugging.

Still not convinced I gulped and asked. "What exactly did he asked." I managed to feign irritation.

One look at Tulip told me she didn't buy it. But answering me. "Something along the line of 'how you must be devastated about Ron getting married to Pans instead of you' and 'of not being stupid enough to be a bride's maid' and all stupid nothings he say all the time." she finished all this time watching me closely as of coarse with her every word I was visibly relaxing. Her words were proof enough if they were true that is that he really doesn't know me, the real me.

I sighed, relieved. "Hasn't changed much I see. Still a git." Everyone looked convinced save Tulip. But I didn't care what can she really do. She don't have any idea what is going on. So I don't have anything to worry about.

Looking over at Pansy I finally register how pretty Pansy looked. She wore a beautiful white dress which was flowing and puffy for good measure. With Murial's tiara on her elegant hair do she looked like a queen. She looked positively drop dead gorgeous. She took a mock courtesy when I voiced this thought. Then I took my leave to get dressed. Malfoy was right there was no way in hell I would become a bride's maid in Ron's wedding for more than reasons. Firstly the mere sound of it sicks me to the core and secondly the bride's maid dresses were pure slytherin green. Ginny turned into seven different colors of red when she saw them. I was sure Ginny being well Ginny would throw a fit at the sight but she held her tongue. Either because she respected her sister in law's choice or she was planning on retaliation on her own wedding. I was relieved I had the dress choice to myself so I decided on wearing a long gold single strap gown. I had my hair in french twist and I was wearing a little gold makeup around my eyes, courtesy of Ginny and small gold and red earrings. I didn't want to out do myself nor I wanted to stood out. This was perfect. Ginny shot me envious looks and Pansy called me 'Ostentatious little Gryffindor'. I went outside into the marquee. When I noticed some red headed girls, must be Weasley cousins, giggling and pointing at someone. I narrowed my eyes at them and looked over the direction of their attention. What I saw took my breath away. Draco Malfoy along with an olive skin man and a tall brawny man standing at he far end the men had their attention on the beautiful veela sister of Fleur. But Malfoy was facing me not giving her much thought as he downed his glass of vine in his hands. He was looking like a Greek God, no wonder girls were smitten. He was wearing all black. Here he was again so near yet so far. I could hear her heart beat loudly. Here I will see if he really doesn't know me and playing a game just as I was. Here I will see if those meetings were real or were they imaginary. Here I will see that if I talked to him would he recognize me. What would he do if he recognize me. Would he leave or would he give me another chance. Here I will see if it all was not a dream but something that actually happened and something that can happen again. I drew out a shaky breath and wondered what was the main factor that changed about me, my friends often say that I have changed, more so they mention me being older and wiser, if that was even possible, then my appearance. I remember when I first attented the Weasley supper after Ron started dating Pansy. Pansy did a double take when Ientered and that was not the first time I experienced anyone not recognizing me. When she became close to me she admitted that I have changed a lot since the school.

After Ron and I broke up I decided it was about time for me to start over. I got a hair cut and colored my hair in a chestnut blonde mix color. I changed my wardrobe and cut the ties with public events altogether. For some months The break up was all people talked about, some saying it was a rumor, some saying it was hoax. I was enough devastated to care about them as well. After a while they forgot about me, as I stopped attending main events I was never in newspapers. That was a main reason that now I can walk down Daigon alley and only a couple of people would actually give me any thought. I was content on being invisible. But right now all I wanted was for him to know who I was. For him to look at me and tell who I am.

As if on cue Malfoy's head shot up and his eyes met mine and I saw acknowledgement in his grey orbs. It was the darkest moment of my life when all I can hear drumming into my ears was my panicked screaming. But then his eyes left mine and travelled along my body looking me over foot to toe, suddenly his eyes getting wide. I felt myself blushing fiercely. I looked away and pursed my lips nervously. When I looked up again, I was astonished to see his face also flushed and his eyes darker than his usual stoic grey. They look more gloomy and cloudy right now. I felt my breath hitch and I quickly drew a deep breath yet again. I was sure if anyone saw me right now they would suppose I am upset about the wedding, which I don't want them to think. So I averted my eyes breathed through my lips and turned back from where i have came from. I needed some air and to be away from prying eyes. But not from him. I went around the murqee towards its rear because I knew no one would be there.

Somehow I knew Malfoy would follow so when I felt someone behind me I wasn't surprise. I stopped where the hedges were few and there wasn't any gnome in sight. I looked at the sky, there sat the moon calm and beautiful. It was near crescent. We took that in account for Bill and Remus were expected at the wedding. I turned towards him but found him watching the moon too. If he looked like a model in an illuminated murqee or a cafe then he looked like an unworldly creature in the pale and shimmering moonlight. I reluctantly tore my gaze away and looked back at the sky. I heard him sigh like he is content. I bit my lip wishing I could feel that too. All I feel in past months is anguish and in past few days is uncertainty and fear. Right now I feel perturb as to what really did I saw in his eyes few minutes back. Was it appreciation, approval, disbelieve, desire or concupiscence I wasn't sure nor do I believe he could feel those things. May be my lack of sleep and inability to fell attracted towards him is getting to me. I heard him sigh again shifting his feet. Was he nervous? But why?

"You... Look beautiful.." His voice was heavy and strained but he was doing a good job controlling it.

"Thank you" I said with a blush. that I wasn't sure he noticed due to the dark around us.

"Gryffindor-ish eh?."He simirked this time albeit halfheartedly. But it made my shoulders relax a little bit which now that I noticed were quite stiff.

"Yeah I am a Gryffindor through and through." I said with a half smile.

"I can see that." He said again looking me over. I looked away. It was awkward, way too much awkward.

"So you're not Pansy's friend I gather, you must be here because of Granger?" He supposed.

"Ron and Pansy both are friends actually." I decided to settle for a little bit of truth because my name gave me a chill over my spine.

"Did Pansy saw your dress? He asked seemingly curious. I nodded.

"Must have had a fit?" He asked.

I shook my head. " She mocked me a little but I told her that she should have patience for Gryffindore colors after all she's marrying one."

"Yeah well you're probably right." And I smirked at his easy admission of me being right. Ha! If only he knew..

But he never noticed and continued on. " I didn't believe she was marrying Weasley. And if you Gryffindors weren't self righteous prats especially the golden trio, I would've suggested Imperius curse." He finished with a smirk in my direction.

I ignored his jab. "They adore each other and Pansy, she is a real charmer. She is so nice and friendly with everyone that no one has ever criticize her even if they wanted to." I defended my Ron.

"Well try as I might I still can't believe it is her wedding in this house we belittle all our childhood and I am literally at her wedding, seeing it with my own eyes. But i am sure she charmed everyone even if it was the Weasleys. She can do almost anything if sets out to do it. And a great friend too. One of the few real friends I had in school." He seemed lost in thought.

"Yeah. Partner in crimes and all that right." I remarked.

He smirked _again_.

Silence fell again but surprisingly it was a comfortable one. I heard music that was the cue for Ron to stand on aisle and I knew soon Pansy's cure song would follow.

"We should head back. I think I hear music, they're starting I think." I said hesitantly. Hoping he would say 'No lets stay here like this the whole night or may be forever.' But he just nodded. He gestured for me to go ahead. I started walking feeling him behind me. I rubbed my arms and hugged myself. Suddenly all went quiet, I realize he had stop. A hand grasped my upper arm and twirled me around. He held me close and leaned in. Before I could register anything his lips met mine. Every logical and rational thought about everything deserted me. I felt hundreds no scratch that I felt thousands of butterflies in my stomach. I could feel my legs turning into jelly. I ran my hands up his arms and clasp them with each other behind his neck. I could feel the spasm his hand on my waist was sending to my spine. His lips were soft and he was kissing me like I am a flower, delicate and fragile. His tongue asked for entrance and I happily obliged. He tasted like honey and firewhisky, which I was sure was the drink he was nursing when he saw me. I smiled and I felt him smiling against my lips too. The kiss was gentle and loving but passionate nonetheless. Reluctantly he pulled away. We both were breathless and flushed. He still didn't let go, his nose inches from mine, his eyes closed mine were opened. I watched him as he steadied his breath. I felt like crying. He kissed my forehead and then let go of me but held my hand instead, opened his eyes and start leading me to the murqee, where anyone in a breath could tell me who I was but I thought if I need my peace of mind I should leave it to the fate, as he evinced was involve. Hoping that may be, may be after knowing about my real name he would still feel the same, if he felt anything that is.

We parted the door of the murqee. He going to sit with his friends probably. Would he tell them about me? What would he say? I went towards the front where Fleur heaved a sigh at my sight. They must e wondering where I have gone. Did they thought that I have left? Not able to see my future with me not in it? I sat down between Fleur and Molly and just as they turned to ask about my whereabouts Pansy came in. I exhaled, relieved.

I turned to see Pansy walking, no gliding down the isle. She was beaming softly making her look more radiant as ever. I looked over at Ron and saw him grinning ear to ear and he was very red in the face, he looked cute and happy, immensely happy. And at that precise moment looking at Ron's happy and flushed face and Pansy's beautiful and dreamy smile, the love that was in the air. I felt content. I finally moved on. I forgave Ron for leaving me. For everything that he had said to me. I forgave him and found myself at peace like a heavy load that was upon my shoulders had been lifted up.

Now that my life was also taking a twist. I felt myself in a whirlpool of emotion. And after a very long time I cried albeit silently. I cried for my past with Ron. I cried for the future we could have shared. I cried for his disappointment that I caused. And most of all I cried for the man who just kissed me outside thinking I was someone else. I cried for the disappointment which he is bound to feel when my identity would be revealed to him. Even in his wildest guess he would never come near the truth. Which would make him hate me even more I am sure. Oh God I was exhausted. I wanted to put an end to this game I so foolishly started.

I gathered myself when Pansy reached Ron. Although I was feelig drained I couldn't help but feel happy for them. I smiled contently and gave them my blessing when Ron stretched out his hand to take Pansy's. I was beaming as well as crying again by the time they said thier vows and kissed and the minister pronounced them man and wife.


	6. The Wedding Part 2

Sorry for the late update.

Rate and review please. xoxo :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"So when is the wedding Hermione?" Snickered Harry.

"Ha ha very funny Potter now shut up." I snarled at him but he looked unabashed.

"I am glad you're moving on so fast Hermione. I hope you introduce us to him soon." Ginny said grinning evilly. I swear those two are made for each other. They are an evil couple. I caught the flowers Pansy threw hence the never ending teasing from the idiotic people I call my best friends. I was actually so busy trying to hide from Malfoy that I didn't even saw them coming. I just caught them by instinct. I was glad I only caught them instead of blasting them off by a hex. It would have been awkward. But it turned out catching them was just as bad, because the mocking was just annoying as hell and its not helping my already sore temper. Everyone else like Neville, George, Seamus and Dean have stopped after I snarled at Harry but Ginny and Harry don't seem to backing off anytime soon. If looks could kill they would have been rotting corpses by now.

"I never knew you would get over Ron so fast mione. Well done" Ginny continued.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said in a small voice. I was scared by her words.

"You know I have noticed your brooding since you arrived this morning and my expert opinion is that its nothing to do with Ron." She said lowering her volume. I wasn't sure if Harry could listen but I had a feeling that he was listening because he was quite all of a sudden.

I snorted. "I am just not feeling well Ginny" I replied evenly but in all honesty I was scared shitless.

"Okay may be you were unwell this morning but what happened before the ceremony when you disappeared." She smirked at my horrified expression. "Yes I was told by Fleur but she thought you were upset about the wedding, you know the usual pathetic things everyone makes up." I scowled.

"I just went for a walk." I said looking away

"Its fine.. I'll wait. I know you will tell me eventually." She winked.

I shook my head and decided to let this conversation hang here. The less I say more better it will be. I started wondering where Malfoy is right now. Tulip "casually" told me the she saw him with his slytherin friends after the vows and acquired from them if they plans on staying till later. I tried all evening to keep up a low profile just to avoid him. Many people asked me for dance but I declined politely. Harry's I declined because I wanted him and Ginny to spend time together. George's I declined because I saw Angelina glaring daggers at me when he asked me. I remembered to advice him to ask Angelina though.

I was brooding and everyone on the table knew that.

"Hermione if you brood people might think you you're still not over Ron" Ginny gained my attention at this.

"Then what do you suggest I do. Tap dance on the stage." I snapped.

"At least don't sulk." Harry said kindly. I sighed.

Everyone left the table one by one either to dance or to get a drink. When Ginny and Harry disappeared to dance I was left alone to nurse a drink on my own. Grimacing as I downed the drink in one gulp. I walked up to the table that held the beverages for another one. And again downed it in one gulp.

"A lady shouldn't drink like that, in a public gathering nonetheless." I heard a voice and a hand snag my waist as I turned sharply.

"Easy there." I knew he was smirking. I felt a tingling feeling where his hand met my skin.

"I am fine you can let me go now." I said squirming out of his hold when what I wanted to stay was anywhere but.

He exhaled loudly but allowed me out of his arms.

"Anyways I am not a pure blood elite so I don't think those rules apply to me." I said while walking towards my seat. I knew he would follow me.

"A lady is not defined by blood or family. She is called a lady because os he elite grace and manners." He quipped taking a seat beside me which Harry occupied a few minutes ago.

"And I thought we covered that. Blood is nothing but a solution that runs in our veins. It doesn't affect our personality." He said in a disapproving tone.

"Well your did. Mine did. And still does whether you like it or not. I was irratated and afraid. Why was I debating over blood. He would never understood. His own beliefs have always been strong and vital for him. Why am I even trying?

"why are you brooding?"

"I. AM. NOT. BROODING." I said with clenched teeth.

He sighed like saying he knows better and stood up. I thought he was leaving my heart jolted in appointment's. Instead he offered his hand. I just looked at it not sure what to do, dazed. "Come on."

"I am not sure..." I said looking around.

"Just one." He said softly and I took his hand and stood up like entranced. He guided me to the dance floor but I stopped him And dragged him toward a corner where a magnificent enchanted harp stood, shielding us from view. I wanted more time I said to myself. He frowned but I smiled. "More privacy."

Malfoy smirked."I don't mind at all then, in fact i like it." He whispered.

I didn't say anything letting him believe it, if only to stay hidden in this corner. He put one hand on my waist and other still held my hand. I put my arms around his neck but he pushed me closer. I blushed and looked away. We were sawing slightly but it was more of a embrace than a dance. Neither one of us cared. I was just taking pleasure in his touch. I felt lightheaded. I wanted to stay in this position forever. He buried his head in my hair and took deep breath, I could feel it's warmth on my neck. My breath hitched and my heart beat started skyrocketing. He traced his lips on my earlobe then jawline then my cheek. Slowly but surly reaching for my lips. I let myself feel him against me. I could sense the burning desire I saw in his eyes when he first saw me here and felt my own own spreading all over my body too. I closed my eyes and sighed. He pulled back my eyes flew open at sudden coldness. He ran his thumb against my lips. He was breathing heavily too.

"You are beautiful." He said in a barely audible whisper." So damn beautiful."

And with a urgency like life and death he pressed his lips against mine. I moaned and he deepened the kiss. I let him ventured and take the lead and the control because today I wanted him to know who I am even if he would me afterwards. I just wanted to tell him everything that I felt. I wanted to tell him that his mere look can make my heart skip a beat, that his voice makes my knees buckle, that I like him regardless of our history together. But it was then I heard Ginny's voice that I snapped out of the ecstasy. I pulled of off. Malfoy didn't let me go, he was too busy inhaling my scent. I shivered but pushed him off regrettably. He looked confused, I gave him a peck on his lips and a small smile, He looked amused and surprised at my bold movements, I was too but I had more important things on my mind. I tidy up myself and get out behind the harp and headed toward the table I occupied.

"Here she is. Where were you? asked a very concerned looking Ginny.

"Restroom. I lied and took a seat. If anyone noticed my flushed face no one mentioned it.

"George just came up with an idea." Ginny informed me.

"Should I be worried.?" I asked grinning.

"Worried, no. Prepared, probably." Harry provided.

"Well if it's not a truth or dare or exploding snap Merlin I hate that game, Consider me prepared." I said lifting my chin up in the air in my signature manner.

"No nothing like that. He wants us to give Ron and Pansy a toast before they leave for Venice." Ginny told me.

"Well that's not that of a big deal." Dean mumbled.

I wasn't worried. I was terrified. My face from it's flushed pink state went to pale as a sheet. If I stood up to give a toast he would know who I am. I wanted to tell him but not like this. It's so... Public. I fidgeted in my seat. But the giddiness that was working like an euphoria charm kept me smiling slightly.

"I don't care what happened to you. Either you're blotted or stoned, but i am happy you're not brooding any more. Harry whispered.

"What is stoned? Did someone hit you with a stone mione?" Ginny asked bewildered but Harry shut her up with a kiss.

George stood up on the small platform where Ron and Pansy said their vows and said. "Ladies and Gentle man as you know Ron and Pansy are leaving for Venice tomorrow for their honeymoon so I want the family and friends to bid them farewell and their final congratulations in a toast up here. Lets start with mum and dad." He gestured Arthur and Molly to come up.

Arthur and Molly gave Ron and Pansy their blessing and their love. Molly crying all the while. Then all the Weasley clan followed. George calling them one by one. Bill talked about being proud of Ron to become a curse breaker like himself. Fleur said she was fond of Ron since he saved her sister and I had to roll my eyes on remembering the fact that it was Harry that did it actually where as Ron was himself a bondage. Charlie told them how he took Ron to be his first ride on a broom and the time he showed Ron his dragons back in Fourth year. George reminisced about their days at hogwarts and he kept saying "we" which bought everyone's tears out. Ginny talked about Murial and Lavender and Ron glared at her with a promise of retaliation in his eyes, but Pansy laughed at him and kissed his cheek lightly. Percy didn't say much just gave them their blessing and awkwardly congratulate them and got off the stage abruptly. Then Harry talked about how he was angry at Ron but then Ron and I content he decided to forget and forgive everything. Ron and Pansy were both smiling widely and Pansy had tears in her eyes. George announced a name and I was too busy watching the happy and so in love couple that I didn't realize it was me.

"Well Hermione if you are done planning your wedding in your mind for which we are all excited trust me thanks to Pansy." He winked at her and she took a bow. "Can you please come up and give your toast." He said grinning.

I turned red and scowled at him. He chuckled. I headed toward the stage where he stood. Praying that he won't see me like this. May be he had gone home early or something please. I didn't want him to know like this. Not now. Because I wanted a little more time with him as stranger. He knew me as a person he wanted to befriend not an old nemesis that disgusted him just by her name. I wanted him to get to know me, the real me. My personality, my wit and my spirit as he put it. Because I wanted to prove to him that I am much more than a stuck up, bushy haired nerd. Because I want him to know me. Because I don't know how it happened in such a short time but I think I am in love with him." And I stopped short before reaching the stage. I was surprised at my own revelation, but I had to go on. I sucked in a deep breath and continued on. I faced everyone but dare not look up because I feared if I found him there look shocked and betrayed and disgusted, I would die. So I kept my gaze at ground or on Pans and Ron who were in front and near me. I started my speech fully aware that I don't know what I am going to say. I decided to just get it over with.

"Ah... Where do I begin. Whatever would be uttered by me will be taken wrong by half of my peers who would think I am jealous and the other half would think I am hinting for my own wedding for which I am sure they are waiting impatiently for. I glared at George , who was on my right. He snickered. "But really I just want to tell everyone that I moved on completely when I saw Pansy walking down that isle and Ron looking at her with such admiration and worship and love in his eyes that I melted there and then." I smiled at Ron. "Ron deserve someone who would give him he home and the family he wants. Pansy, I am sure will proved to be his true companion. Ron is my best friend and I love him to death and I adore Pansy she's been a friend to me. I just want you guys to have a great, thriving and love-filled life at your hands always... I love you guys so much." And it was only then that I looked up with tears streaming down my cheeks in knowledge that my time's been up. I have finished the haywire game I started so foolishly and now its the final round. As if on cue my eyes found him in the crowd and more tears welled up in my eyes. He was giving me a look of pure disdain and loathing. Disbelief, wonder, disgust and perfidy etched on his face. And it tore my heart apart. Just when I thought I found my happiness again it slipped through my fingers and I couldn't even blame him. It was my fault. He turned as I watch and walked out faster than humanly possible and in this chaos of clapping and I love you toos from Ron and Pansy I was sure I heard the pop as he apparated away and my heart finally gave away. I got down and was suddenly wraped in a hugs and kisses. Ron and Pansy looked touched and I tried to look happy for them even when I knew my own happiness just apparated off God knows where.

Later that night when finally Ron and Pansy retired to go to their new home in London, I took my leave. I apparated to the same bar I saw him first time we met a few days ago. I went straight to bar and called for shots. I downed three without a break but was about to take fourth when a hand grasped my hand and put the tumbler back on the counter and gestured the barman who disappeared suddenly. I was twisting my wrist out of his hold but he didn't seem to budge.

"Let me go. " I was slurring slightly. I was sure he was leaving a bruise but I didnt stop. I was enough tipsy to not even care who he was.

"Stop it Granger." He said and I stopped struggling. Looking away I let my wrist go limp in his hand. He let go and sat beside me.

"What do you want? Now?" I said stressing on "now".

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Yes now.. Now that you know who I am what can you possibly want?"

"I just... Why did you lie to me." He asked in a low voice.

"I didn't lie to you. I just hid it. There's a difference. I never claim to be anyone else."

"Yes you did. How many times we talked about you but I never even thought once you could be her." He shook his head dismissively.

"Well I did. I snapped every time you mentioned me. I walked out one time. I told you where I work. I told you whom I am friends with. It should have gave me away." I snapped.

"I just thought since you are a Griffindor you are friends with them." He said like he himself couldn't believe his daftness.

"No Malfoy no. You didn't believe me because you didn't wanted it to be me. You said it yourself didn't you how you hate me and my appearance. Why would you even suspicious that's it"s me that you're intrigued from. Why would this thought even occur to you."

"It is not like that." He said. I snorted.

"Potter was there in your department to meet you, wasn't he?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Fuck" He muttered and I lost my shit completely. I stood up harshly.

"Well I am sorry Mr Malfoy I wasted your time like this. I am sure you would have better girls to pursue when I engaged your attention and

because of me you lost them too. I am sorry It was a waste of time and energy I know. But it's alright we can go on back to hating each other which you already do so it won't be too hard, would it? And don't worry I won't tell anyone if you are worried about your reputation and it's not like anyone saw us or know about this right?" I didn't stay enough for him to answer me. I exited the bar and headed down the road. Feeling drained and empty I wasn't sure I could apparate just now. After several minutes of walk the tears started ti flood out of my eyes and I had to stop because of my blurred vision. I leaned into a wall and sink to the ground, sobbing.

Figures I am a the problem. I managed to destroy everything with Ron because of my pigheadedness and ego and now I got my heart broken because I started it with a wrong person or may be by wrong approach. I blame myself, if only I'd have told him. He wouldn't have accused me of lying. If a month ago anyone have told me I would be crying in a deserted street because of Malfoy, I would have thought them crazy. He was right, it seems fate did wanted to make a believer out of me because now I know that my sins are coming back to me. And I would just have to suck it up and move on and embrace the fact that I can make no one happy because I am cursed. Cursed to destroy my own happiness by my own hands. I felt more than heard someone reach me. I tried to stand up but my body felt numb and like jelly. He neared and I caught glimpse of his blonde locks in the light of the nearby lamp post. Controlling my sobbing I snarled "Just leave me alone"

He leaned into a pole near me and eyed me frowning. "Don't cry" He whispered. And it made me cry more.

"just go" I rasped out.

"No I won't. Not again." He said, more to himself than me.

"I won't leave again. Do you know how long I have waited for this. Do you even imaging how hard it was to wait and wait and wait. For something that you are not even sure would ever come to you. And now when I have it in my grasp you want me to leave." His words just made me confuse. I couldn't get the meaning. I was drunk and upset. It was a miracle I didn't pass out by now.

"I gave up today on my dream my fantasy just for you. Tonight I knew I would see you again. I just knew it. I wanted to go to you and tell you how I feel because I didn't want to let this chance slip away so easily. I wanted to grasp the chance of finally being able to redeem myself in my eyes. I wanted to tell you everything. I was happy beyond happy because it was a second time in my life I was in love with muggleborn." I looked up at him but he was looking ahead of himself into space. His eyes out of focus and full of tears. I wanted to reach out but his confession made me more numb and I felt stick to the ground I occupied.

"You see I never got the chance to tell her that. I even didn't get the chance to apologize for making her life a living hell. When I saw her last time it was during the battle. I half hoped to get killed off in this fight for the light side just so she could see I had the potential to become good. I didn't want to see the sun as a death eater. But I survived." He sighed. "When the war concluded I saw her kissing her new boyfriend and I knew I had lost my chance forever... Until... Pansy's wedding invitation." He chucked lighlty.

I didn't saw the humor so I just stared at him my mouth hanging open and my eyebrows up my hair line.

"I don't understand." I managed out. He looked at me and chuckled again. "How many muggleborns do you know whose life I made a living hell, Granger." He smiled but it was like a sad smile of an old man.

"Me" I mumbled.

I heard his voice like its coming from the other end of the tunnel while I am on another. It echoed through out my mind and body and send jolts of thousands of volt of electricity through it, when he said.

"Yes, you It's always been you."


End file.
